


We Are Two Mariners

by dexterrrrr



Category: The Mariner's Revenge Song - The Decemberists
Genre: Alcohol, Bar, M/M, Singing, idk - Freeform, showering together (this isnt sexual at all /srs), this is like soft bc thats what i write, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexterrrrr/pseuds/dexterrrrr
Summary: The two sat down together. One was tall and had curly brown hair. The other was short with dark black hair.
Relationships: uhuh they dont have names in the song





	We Are Two Mariners

**Author's Note:**

> HIHI hope u enjoy this. ive changed some of the lyrics so i can write this how i want, yk. :]

The bar was bustling with people as the sun was setting. Two man walked in but people didn't pay them any mind, too involved with their drinks. The two men walked towards the barkeep. The two sat down together. One was tall and had curly brown hair, his name was Lucas. The other was short with dark black hair, his name was Oliver. Lucas looked at Oliver and gave a confident grin. Lucas turned his attention over to the barkeep and gained a faux saddened expression. Oliver also had a glum expression but that was his automatic expression. Oliver had the type of look that would make you worry about him but also fear him if you pissed him off.

"We are two mariners" Lucas began to sing, looking directly at the barkeep with his faux saddened expression but then he turned around to look at the rest of the bar. Oliver gave a sigh, more annoyed than sad.

"Our ships' sole survivors" Oliver sang, his natural expression helping the story even more.

"In the belly of a whale" Lucas continued, he glanced over at Oliver and quickly smiled at him. People in the bar began to gather around the two men, all of them interested in the story. 

"Its ribs were ceiling beams" Oliver sang and paused. He then continued "Its guts were carpeting." Oliver then looked towards Lucas.

"I guess we have some time to kill" Lucas turned back towards the barkeep. A short moment passed and then the barkeep took out two beer cups and started to fill them up. 

"On the house. For all the troubles you faced" He said and Lucas nodded. 

Oliver sighed again and turned to look at the barkeep. The older man's eyes locked with Oliver's. 

"You may not remember me. I was a child of three and you, a lad of eighteen..." Oliver said and paused, he then continued, "But I remember you and I will relay to you how our histories interweave." The barkeep began to grow nervous and he continued to stare at Oliver. Only a few of the bar patrons continued to stand nearby, the others having went back to their previous spots when the story ended. Lucas smiled at Oliver. 

"At the time you were a rake and a roustabout. Spending all your money on the whores and hounds. Oh..." Oliver said in a tone that clearly showed he was angry. The last of the people standing around them left to stand somewhere else, clearly feeling uncomfortable with the current vibe. 

"You had a charming air, all cheap and debonair. My widowed mother found this so sweet. And so she took you in, her sheets still warm with you, now filled with filth and foul disease." Oliver slapped the barkeep, causing the older man to whince. Lucas then grabbed the glass with beer and clutched Oliver's hand in his other hand, all while laughing. The two men ran out of the bar, both laughing as the barkeep started yelling. The two ran until they found a little inn and they both took a breath. 

"That..." Oliver panted and then continued, "was amazing. Oh my god." Lucas looked down at Oliver and smiled at him.

"That was the most fun I've had since I impersonated a mariner. If I knew that pretending to be a mariner would bring me to you, I'd of done it years ago" Lucas laughed and the two men smiled at each other. Lucas still held the beer glass as well as Oliver's hand. He threw the beer glass at a wall on the other side of the street and then the two walked into the inn. The two men redid the "We are two mariners" story, which was true. Even though Lucas originally lied about being a mariner to get on board the ship, he learned how to be a real mariner. The innkeeper handed the two men a key to a room and they both nodded in thanks. Lucas and Oliver headed to their room since it was already late. The door made a satisfying click when it was unlocked and the two men walked inside. 

Oliver made a beeline to the bathroom in order to take a shower. He stopped before he closed the door looked back awkwardly at Lucas. The reason for this was that Oliver simply couldn't take showers alone. Whether someone is outside the shower or inside the shower with Oliver, it didn't matter as long as someone was in the room. Oliver wasn't sure of the reason behind it but from what his late mother told him, even when he was young he needed someone there. Noticing that Oliver didn't move, Lucas nodded silently with a small smile. 

The two walked into the bathroom and Lucas turned the water on. They both waited for the water to heat up. The water had finally heated up and Oliver began to quickly undress. He had paused when he noticed Lucas was also undressing. Noticing eyes on him, Lucas looked ar Oliver.

"Might as well take a shower together to save water. Unless you just want me to sit down and wait?" Lucas asked. His tone wasn't mean, he was asking a question, a question that Oliver didn't fully know the answer to. After a few munutes, Oliver shook his head. 

"No, it's ok." He said and Lucas nodded in response. The two continued to undress, Oliver finished undressing and then hopped into the shower. Lucas finished undressing a few seconds later and he too jumped into the shower. The two stayed away from each other for a few minutes.

"Hey, do you want me to wash your hair?" Lucas asked, ending the silence. Oliver only nodded in response. The two got closer and closer together and eventually Lucas was hugging Oliver from behind, the offer to wash Oliver's hair forgotton. The hug continued until Oliver turned around. Lucas smiled at him, nervous for Oliver's reaction. Oliver's reaction was happiness and he began to hug Lucas, the two men now smiling. They hugged until it was uncomfortable to stay in the shower, which was 45 minutes. The two quickly began to dry off after getting out of the shower. They both got dressed, Lucas immediately grabbing onto Oliver's hand. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Lucas kissed Oliver's hand. Oliver smiled at Lucas and then began to pepper Lucas' face with soft kisses. The two men smiled at each other. They both realised just how much they truly loved each other. A love that you can only gain if you're the two mariners.


End file.
